"The Third"
"The Third" is the third episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball, and the third episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin search for a new best friend after they believe they are bored of each other. Plot With only twenty four hours left before school, Gumball and Darwin try to think of things they could do. Unfortunately, every game they come up with is turned down because they have played them too often. They decide to play their own made up game, Dodj or Daar, but got bored of it just as they started playing. They begin to wonder what caused these games to be boring when suddenly Gumball states that maybe it is not the games that are boring, but that instead they are bored of each other. They freak out for a moment, and began thinking of a solution. Gumball notices two ants struggling to lift up a cookie, but another one soon joins in and together, they lift up the cookie. The three happy ants then take Darwin's cookie and run off. From the ants, Gumball hatches an idea and decides they need a third best friend. At school, the two search for a new friend. Darwin points out Tina as she walks by. Tina squishes three people, causing Gumball and Darwin to shakily reject her. Darwin then points out William, who flies by to inspect a garbage can. William does a creepy blink, causing the two to shudder and reject him for being creepy. At this point they hear Banana Joe laughing at himself. They greet him, considering making him their third friend. At first they are amused by his tricks, but then he gets less amusing and more annoying in every passing joke. They decide to shy away after his fourth gag. At lunch time, Leslie somehow finds out that they are looking for a third friend. He eagerly takes the job, but creeps the two of them out. They end up at the boys' restroom, hiding from Leslie. Darwin points out that a friend should be athletic, rich, colourful, and a good listener. Tobias was listening and was willing to be their friend for $20. Gumball sceams "What?" in anger but Tobias gives Gumball some time to think. Gumball realizes that it is just $10 each. Gumball pays Tobias $10, but Darwin does not have money, so Gumball pays for him. However, once Tobias is paid, Darwin and Tobias set off without Gumball. At dinner, Darwin amuses the family with stories about his time with Tobias. At one point, Gumball throws his dinner at Darwin so he can speak. Unfortunately, the family just listens to Darwin instead. In the school gym, the kids play a game requiring a best friend. Gumball sees this as a chance to hang out with Darwin, but to Gumball's dismay, Darwin is with Tobias. To add insult to injury, Darwin and Tobias decide to have a sleepover. In retaliation, Gumball plans a sleepover with Alan, without the latter's consent. At Gumball's house, Gumball tries to play games with Alan. Alan cannot play them, as he has no hands. Alan soon asks what is really going on, which Gumball states that things are different without Darwin. Alan says that Gumball needs to go to Darwin, which eventually, he decides to do. Gumball then had to find a way to get to Tobias' house, so he asked a little girl if he could borrow her tricycle. She charged him $70, to which he threw money at her and pedaled off on the trike. Gumball, in his fury, goes through wet cement and it dries all over him and the tricycle, incapacitating him. He imagines a moment where Darwin would forget about his old best friend. This makes him break the concrete and keep going and heads for the bumpy region standing between him and Darwin. Gumball gets furious, complaining about the "stupid ants" and their "stupid cookie" that got him in the mess while he goes over many hills and valleys. Suddenly, he sees and goes down a steep hill, which causes him to catch on fire and zip through town like a meteorite. Soon, Gumball gets to Tobias' house. He immediately asks Tobias for Darwin. Tobias says he's in another room. Darwin is sobbing over Gumball. Fortunately for Darwin, Gumball is outside. The two make up and start playing Kebab Fighter. When Tobias asks to play, the episode ends with a "no" from the two close friends. Characters Main Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Tobias (debut) Minor Characters * Alan (debut) * Banana Joe (debut) * Leslie (debut) * Tina (debut) * Rachel (debut) * Carrie (debut) * Juke (debut) * Idaho (debut) * Ocho (debut) * Anton (debut) * William (debut) * Bobert (debut) * Penny (debut) * Teri (debut) * Molly (debut) * Masami (debut) * Carmen (debut) * Hector (debut) * Hot Dog Guy (debut) * Green Bear (debut) * Fuzzball (debut) * Principal Brown (debut) * Miss Simian * Clayton (debut) * 8-Bit Dog (debut) * Blue Wig (debut) * Mushroom (debut) * Pantsbully (debut) * Jamie (debut) * Rosie (debut) * Doughnut Sheriff * Sewer Cap (debut) * Brick Wall (debut) * Richard * Nicole * Anais Trivia * This was the first episode to prominently feature Elmore Junior High. * This episode marks Tobias' first major role and debut. * This is the first episode in production code. * Gumball is the first character to speak in this episode, making him the first character to speak on the show if you go by production order. * Despite the episode being named "The Third" since Gumball and Darwin are focusing on a third friend, it is also the third episode of the series. * This was the first episode to air on Boomerang in the United States. Continuity * When Gumball zooms past the police car, you can see that the car's license plate number is 66666, a number that sticks with the car throughout the series. Goofs/Errors * When Darwin, Leslie, and Gumball hug each other, Gumball's whiskers are gone. * During the bathroom scene, when Tobias says he's rich, he throws $50 in the air, and most of it falls into Gumball and Darwin's stall. Right after that, he demands $20 to be their friend. In addition to that, when the camera zooms out, there is no money on the ground, and Darwin doesn't have any either. * Darwin's mouth is discolored black instead of dark red at one scene at Tobias' house, in which Gumball and Darwin make up. * When Gumball and Darwin watch the ants carry away the cookie, Darwin's eyebrows disappear. * When Tobias talks to Gumball and Darwin while looking above the stall, Tobias's reflection is on the wrong side of the stall.